Bad Night
by whateverweirdo
Summary: Is Cass okay or is Dean going to have to deal? Dean and Cass. i dont like summaries... rated m for hints at stuff nothing too bad


_"I'm sorry Dean..."_

_"NO. Don't talk like that! It's not over... Sam went for help, he'll be back soon..."_

_"Dean we both know I wasn't meant for a human life, I forget how badly I can get injured. Did you at least kill it?"_

_"No... When I saw you fall I just had to get to you. How's your stomach?" Dean glanced down to look at Cass' stomach. The deep gash on Cass' lower abdomen was bleeding freely and wasn't clotting like it should. When Dean saw this He pulled his jacket off and pressed it firmly to Cass' wound. _

_"You idiot," was all Cass got out before he broke down in a fit of coughing. All Dean could do was stare helplessly as his best friends (other than Sam of course) slowly bleed to death in front of him. They were in the woods. Miles away from any sort of town or cottage. Dean knew Sam wouldn't be back in time but he kept up a brave face for Cass' sake. When Cass seemed to be able to speak again there were spots of blood on his lips and it sounded like there was liquid in his throat. "Your jacket..." He said lamely._

_"Shh my Jacket is fine, I can get another, I can't replace you." Dean cleared his throat. "Sam should be back soon." But even to Dean it sounded forced._

_"Don't lie for my benefit, Dean. I never got why humans did that." Dean took a sharp intake of breath. Cass' eyes blurred out of focus as Dean's eyes filled with unwanted tears._

_"It's a sign we care about some one... a lot."_

_"Well I Care for you too but I would not lie to your face, I told you I would stop that." Cass' body spasmed and Cass coughed again sending blood down his front. Dean still holding his jacket over Cass' wound slid closer._

_"I told you to stop talking Cass; I'm trying to say something."_

_"Let me go first Dean. Since I am not lying then I should tell you…" Cass said as he moved his hand to rest it on top of the hand Dean had placed on the jacket. Cass' breathing was very shallow, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open._

_"Dean, I..." Another Coughing fit. _

_"Maybe you shouldn't Cass.."_

_"Dean, want to tell you that I..." Cass' body shook and he had to stop._

_"Cass just stop I know what you're going to say and you don't have to say it I feel the same way."_

_"NO, I do have to say it..." Cass gave Dean a hard look then continued. "Dean Winchester, I have been in love with you from the moment I raised you from perdition." Cass let out a sigh like a giant weight had been lifted off him and he started slipping away._

_"NO CASS YOU KEEP YOUR FUZZY ASS RIGHT WHERE IT IS! I have to tell you something too!" Cass looked at Dean, at his hunter, one final time, and gave him a small smile._

_"It's like you said Dean you don't have to say it I already know." Then Cass closed his eyes and took one final deep breath._

_"NO! CASS!" Dean threw his jacket aside and moved his hands up to Castiel's face his right hand covered in the blood that had seeped through his jacket._

_"CASS! Cass... I didn't get the chance to say it back.." Dean said as he moved his head so that his forehead was touching Cass'. Dean could feel the heat rapidly leaving Cass' body and his scalding tears falling down his own face. Dean almost instinctively moved his face forward the few inches and kissed his fallen angel for the first and last time._

* * *

_Dean didn't know how long he had been resting his head on Cass' still chest, but all the warmth had left Cass' body, when he finally heard the purr of the Impala._

_The car skidded to a stop and Sam jumped out and ran over to Dean, but slowed to a walk when he saw Cass' still frame._

_"I couldn't find any reception here so I had to drive to the hospital, its Labor day so they had to call people in, you know small town and all, and they said they would be here in 30 min 10 min ago."_

_Dean Slowly got up "No, he's gone, and I don't need some fancy pants doctor telling me he is either, he died a hunter so we bury him like one."_

_10 min later Dean slid into the driver's seat of the black '67 Chevy Impala, started the car and drove back down the winding dirt road that lead back to civilization and away from the horribly beautiful clearing that had Cass' slowly burning body in it._

_With the blazing fire in his rear view mirror and a world without Cass in his windshield Dean turned to Sam and said one thing. _

_"Happy Labor day Sammy."_

* * *

_Dean woke up in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes. He swiped at them with a furious hand while the other one frantically searched the bed to his left. The covers were thrown everywhere and the bed was cold._

_"Cass?" Dean chocked out._

_"Cass!" Dean said louder with panic in his voice. Was it not a dream? Was Cass really gone? What Day was it? Dean was starting to panic now. "Cass!" He shouted._

_"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN! How do you like it?" Cass said sarcastically as he walked into the motel room from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel._

_Dean stood up slowly and made his way over to Cass._

_"Are you okay? You're acting strange." Cass said as dean approached him slowly. Dean didn't answer but just stood there and stared at Cass._

_"Okay, something is definitely wrong, I'll go get Sam."_

_"NO." Dean said as he grabbed Cass' wrist. "No, it was just a nightmare and I… I thought…" Dean looked down unable to finish his sentence. Cass pulled him into a hug._

_"Hay, it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, were fine. Nothing is wrong." Dean eagerly returned the embrace. He could feel Cass muscles under the thin shirt he was wearing and the heat his body was giving off._

_"I thought you __died__." Dean whispered into Cass' shoulder. "That night, the time Sam almost didn't make it in time…"_

_"The one where I told you I loved you?" Dean blushed remembering the night as it really went._

_Where Cass said I love you and Dean said it back, and as they were leaning in for the kiss, Sam arrived with the ambulance to ruin the moment. Though they shared a lot more than just a kiss as soon as Cass was out of the Hospital. _

_"Yeah." Dean breathed. "Let's just go to bed. Please?" Dean asked._

_"Alright." Cass agreed. Then they both climbed in to bed Cass snuggling up close to Dean, and Dean gripping Cass tightly as to make sure he was still there. _

_Cass was still worried about Dean so he made sure to stay up until Dean fell asleep. As soon as he felt Deans grip relax completely he smiled to himself and tilted his head up to give dean a quick and soft goodnight kiss. Cass fell almost immediately asleep wondering what his life would have been like without Dean, and instantly deciding he would hate it._


End file.
